Il Ne Disait Rien
by Aigie-san
Summary: AU. "C'était un japonais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun ; cheveux noirs coupés courts, yeux marrons. Plutôt petit, presque frêle. Un type effacé, du genre qu'on remarque à peine. Mais un jour, Vash s'était rendu compte qu'il en était amoureux. Pour le comprendre, il fallait reprendre du début." [SwitzerlandxJapan]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 **Il Ne Disait Rien**

Vash Zwingli était un jeune homme aux yeux verts et dont les cheveux blond blé étaient coupés au carré, avec un début de frange. Il était d'un naturel franc et bien qu'il pouvait paraître froid, voire agressif, au premier abord, il était quelqu'un de plutôt généreux. Très discipliné, son organisation irréprochable dans tous les domaines lui avait valu d'être élu délégué principal. Et il avait _vraiment_ la sensation que certains éléments faisaient exprès de mettre la zone pour lui refiler toujours plus de travail. C'est pourquoi le suisse se retrouvait souvent à devoir aller pousser des beuglantes ici ou là, de temps en temps aidé par Ludwig quand celui-ci le prenait en pitié. Et puis son quotidien avait été bouleversé par l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève. C'était un japonais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun ; cheveux noirs coupés courts, yeux marrons. Plutôt petit, presque frêle. Un type effacé, du genre qu'on remarque à peine. Mais un jour, Vash s'était rendu compte qu'il en était amoureux. Pour le comprendre, il fallait reprendre du début.

FLASH BACK

Vash avait été chargé de faire visiter l'établissement à un nouvel élève tout droit venu du Japon. C'est pourquoi il s'était rendu à la chambre attribuée au nouveau et où celui-ci était en train de s'installer. Le suisse frappa à la porte qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un adolescent à l'air mal assuré.

-Bonjour. Je suis Vash Zwingli, le délégué principal. Enchanté, se présenta le blond.

Le nouveau serra la main qui lui était tendue puis sortit un petit carnet de sa poche et l'ouvrit pour le présenter au délégué principal, avec un sourire embarrassé.

 _« Bonjour, je m'appelle Kiku Honda. Je suis muet. »_

[… … …]

Le campus était si grand qu'il leur fallut plus d'une heure pour en faire le tour. Tout au long de la visite, Vash avait patiemment expliqué au japonais quelles salles servaient à quoi, dans quels bâtiments, et comment se retrouver sur le plan. Le brun était attentif, semblant prendre à cœur de ne pas lui faire perdre son temps, ce que le suisse apprécia à sa juste valeur. Lorsqu'ils en eurent fini avec la reconnaissance des lieux, le blond emmena le nouveau devant le tableau des clubs.

-Il faut que tu en choisisses au moins un. Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire tout de suite, mais j'aurai besoin d'une réponse d'ici quelques jours. Tu pourras y aller par toi-même ou, si tu préfères, je te présenterai aux leaders de ceux qui t'intéressent.

A peine eut-il dit cela que Kiku posa son doigt sur une ligne précise du tableau.

-Le club de jardinage ? S'étonna l'occidental.

Puis sur une autre.

-… Et celui de cuisine.

Ok. Y avait-il une paire de seins qui se dissimulait sous cette veste de sport ? Le délégué principal se mit une gifle mentale. Si Erika avait eu accès à ses pensées en cet instant, elle lui aurait déjà bondi dessus pour lui faire un sermon comme quoi, non, tous les hommes n'étaient pas forcément de robustes soldats et toutes les femmes de délicates princesses. Vash retint donc un commentaire stupide et acquiesça.

-D'accord.

Puis il réfléchit.

-Voyons voir… On est samedi, donc la plupart des élèves sont en ville mais pour ce qui est du leader du club de jardinage, elle passe la majeure partie de son temps libre avec ses plantes, alors on peut aller la voir dès maintenant. Ça te va ?

Le japonais fit « oui » de la tête, avec un timide sourire. Ils sortirent donc du bâtiment principal (celui sur lequel la grande allée et les portes en fer forgé de l'enceinte donnaient) et s'enfoncèrent dans le parc jusqu'à arriver à un petit coin de paradis ; des parterres entiers de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, des arbres fruitiers, un puits, un potager, une cabane en bois où entreposer les outils… Le visage du brun s'éclaira, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites avec frénésie, ne sachant où se poser. Les deux adolescents avancèrent jusqu'à trouver une jeune fille qui arrosait des tulipes.

-Lin, l'interpella le suisse. Tu as une minute ?

-Bien sûr ! S'écria-t-elle en posant son arrosoir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Je te présente Kiku. Il vient d'arriver et ton club l'intéresse.

Elle applaudit.

-Fantastique ! Des nouvelles mains pour prendre soin de mes petites chéries !

La taïwanaise continua, s'adressant au nouveau.

-Je te prends volontiers à l'essai ; si tu ne causes pas de catastrophes, je te garderai !

Il s'inclina pour des remerciements silencieux.

-Aussi, reprit le blond, il voudrait intégrer le club de cuisine.

-Ah ! Oui, je vois ! Francis doit passer chercher des fleurs pour changer celle de sa classe ; je lui en parlerai mais ça ne devrait pas lui poser de problème.

Afin de clarifier les choses, le délégué principal expliqua à Kiku.

-Francis fait partie du club de jardinage mais il est aussi le leader de celui de cuisine.

Le japonais acquiesça, signifiant qu'il avait saisi.

-Bon, fit Vash, regardant de nouveau Lin. On va te laisser tranquille.

Alors que les deux garçons s'éloignaient, le japonais écrivit quelque chose sur son carnet puis, après un moment d'hésitation, le montra au suisse.

 _« J'ai vu qu'il y a un club Otaku. Comment sont les membres ? »_

Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux, soufflant.

-Je ne pense pas être la personne la mieux placée pour parler d'eux. Je ne comprends pas leurs délires. Et puis… souvent, il y a des bruits bizarres qui sortent de leur salle.

Le délégué principal frissonna, avant d'ajouter.

-Mais Francis et Lin sont tous les deux membres, et la meilleure amie de Lin, Elizabeta, en est le leader. Donc tu te feras rapidement une idée.

 _« Et toi, tu es dans quel club ? »_

-Moi ? Ah. Combat et athlétisme. Elizabeta aussi, d'ailleurs. Au fait, tu sais dans quelle classe tu es ?

 _« T.6 »_

-Si je ne dis pas de bêtise c'est la même que-…

-Vash ! Cria-t-on.

Lin arrivait derrière eux en courant.

-Un problème ?

-J'ai oublié de te demander… pour Long Jia et Im.

-Ah. Je vais passer voir où ils en sont et je t'envoie un message pour te prévenir. Mais arrête de t'inquiéter pour eux ; ils ne récoltent que ce qu'ils sèment.

Devant l'air interrogateur du brun, Vash précisa.

-Ils ont fait exploser un labo de sciences en début de semaine ; ils passent tout leur temps de repos à le remettre en état.

Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-La T.6 c'est bien celle où-…, voulut-il l'interroger mais la taïwanaise partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du nouveau.

-Tu vas bien t'amuser !

-Ce qui répond à ma question…, grogna le suisse. C'est effectivement celle de Francis et Arthur.

[… … …]

Le blond avait raccompagné Kiku à sa chambre et était revenu le chercher pour l'emmener au réfectoire, afin qu'il ne dîne pas seul jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit fait des amis. Mais à peine étaient-ils sortis de la file, plateau en mains, qu'un bras avait atterri autour des épaules du délégué principal.

-Francis, distance de sécurité, maintenant, ordonna Vash, avec une claire irritation.

Mais le français n'eut rien à faire de son opinion.

-Mon cher cousin, j'ai ouï dire que le petit nouveau voulait faire de la cuisine ! Pourquoi ne pas venir en discuter à ma table ?

-Demande lui directement. Je ne suis pas sa mère.

Francis pouffa mais obtempéra.

-Donc… Kiku, si je me rappelle bien ? Voudrais-tu venir manger avec mes amis et moi ?

Il montra une table du doigt. Table à laquelle un albinos s'était levé et leur faisait de grands signes. Le japonais jeta un bref regard à sa poche, rougissant. Il regarda le français, avec un air effrayé. C'est alors que le suisse raffermit sa prise sur son propre plateau pour le tenir d'une main et attrapa celui du brun.

-Vas-y, réponds lui.

D'abord surpris, le nouveau lui offrit alors un regard de franche reconnaissance et prit son carnet, écrivant d'une main tremblante pour enfin répondre à Francis.

 _« Je ne voudrais pas être impoli, mais Vash a été très gentil avec moi et je ne souhaiterais pas lui faire faux bond... »_

Le français regarda successivement le carnet puis son propriétaire, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait raté, puis il sourit.

-Bonne chance avec mère neutralité ! Je ne sais pas si on se croisera demain, mais Lin m'a dit qu'on était dans la même classe, donc au pire, on se verra lundi en cours !

Kiku parut soulagé de ne pas avoir vexé Francis. Il rangea son carnet et reprit son plateau. Les deux adolescents allèrent s'asseoir à une table pour quatre. Aussitôt, le japonais reprit son carnet.

 _« Merci beaucoup pour tout à l'heure. »_

-C'normal, marmonna le blond. Tu sais, t'as pas à te sentir gêné pour moi ; tout le monde dit que j'ai mauvais caractère.

 _« Alors tu caches bien ton jeu... »_

Le brun souriait aimablement.

-Ouais, répliqua le délégué principal. Mais ne va pas le répéter à tout le monde, ils te trouveraient bizarre. Enfin…

Il soupira.

-Je ne t'ai pas encore posé la question ; qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Le nouveau s'attrista, écrivant doucement sa réponse.

 _« Le fait que je sois bizarre, justement. »_

-Quoi ?

Vash était paumé.

 _« Au Japon… Ce n'est pas bien… d'être bizarre. D'être différent. »_

Mais comme le suisse avait toujours du mal à suivre, Kiku détailla.

 _« Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir un handicap ; les gens en font une montagne. Ce n'est pas bien d'aimer un peu trop la culture Otaku et de le montrer. Ce n'est pas bien d'être un homme qui aime les hommes et de ne pas en avoir honte. Ce n'est pas bien d'être comme moi. »_

Il rougit furieusement lorsqu'il tendit son carnet au blond.

-Oh.

Le délégué principal chercha ses mots ; ce n'était pas le moment d'arriver avec ses gros sabots et de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat.

-Mais, ici, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu es comme tu es, et tu aimes ce que tu aimes. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu sois heureux comme ça.

Le japonais sourit de nouveau, apaisé.

 _« C'est parce que les pays occidentaux sont plus ouverts sur ces choses que j'ai tenu à y venir. Alors, quand j'ai appris qu'il existait une école accueillant des étudiants du monde entier, j'ai beaucoup travaillé les langues étrangères pour pouvoir l'intégrer. »_

Vash l'observa un instant, puis il repensa à son cousin et à son on-ne-sait-pas-vraiment-quoi Arthur.

-Si tu veux voir des types bizarres ; jette un œil aux membres du club de sorcellerie, dont le leader est Arthur. Après ça, tu pourras être certain que personne ne te trouvera jamais étrange. Enfin, puisque tu es gay, il faut que je te prévienne ; Francis a déjà tendance à tripoter les hétéros, alors il risque de prendre ta sexualité pour une invitation. S'il t'ennuie trop, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

A la table de l'albinos et d'un brun aux traits méditerranéens, le français éternua, puis il se leva d'un bond ; son sixième sens venait de s'activer.

-Vash, n'essaye pas de me faire passer pour un pervers !

Le suisse se leva à son tour.

-T'as pas besoin de moi pour ça !

-Point pour Vash, commenta un blond aux épais sourcils.

-Toi, l'anglais, personne ne t'a demandé ton avis ! Rétorqua Francis.

-Ouais, bah je le donne quand même !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une énième dispute entre le français et l'anglais avait débuté. Le délégué principal s'était rassis en soupirant. En face de lui, le brun avait ri doucement. Dans cette école… Oui, dans cette école, il avait une place.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Bien qu'ils aient été dans des classes différentes, qu'ils n'avaient aucun club en commun, et que Kiku se soit rapidement fait des amis, ils avaient continué à se voir. Cela se faisait souvent à la bibliothèque où ils faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble, mais parfois, l'un accompagnait l'autre à son club et, récemment, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'attendre à la fin des cours. Le japonais lui venait parfois en aide dans son travail de délégué principal et lui avait un jour confié qu'il aurait bien aimé venir l'encourager à ses entraînements mais que bien sûr… Vash avait été touché de l'attention et avait répondu du bout des lèvres qu'il saurait apprécier sa simple présence.

Jusqu'à cette conversation, tout avait toujours été parfaitement naturel, spontané, entre eux ; c'est ensuite que les choses avaient dérapé. Le suisse savait que le brun passait beaucoup de temps avec Francis, leurs trois clubs étant communs, cependant, le délégué principal avait commencé à ressentir comme une pointe dans son cœur lorsqu'il les voyait ou même simplement les savait ensemble. Jour après jour, cette pointe était devenue un pieu qui broyait son palpitant à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la proximité entre son cousin et Kiku. Cette peine avait fini par se muer en une amère jalousie et Vash avait peu à peu pris ses distances, pas physiquement, mais en se montrant d'une humeur de plus en plus taciturne avec tout le monde sauf le japonais pour lequel il faisait des efforts afin de ne pas le blesser.

A présent en tailleur sur son lit, le suisse enrageait contre le français en mangeant les onigiris que le brun lui avait apporté en sortant de son club de cuisine, avant de foncer à celui des Otakus. On entra alors dans sa chambre. Erika, sa petite sœur, vint se planter en face lui. Elle regarda le plat désormais presque vide, puis son aîné.

-C'est le chocolat qui soigne la déprime, pas le riz.

-C'est très bon, le riz. Et je ne déprime pas.

-Si, tu déprimes.

-Non.

-Vash… Tu fais la tête à la planète entière et chaque fois que Francis passe dans ton champ de vision, j'ai l'impression que tu essayes de lui briser les os à la seule force de ton regard. Tu es amoureux, jaloux, et tu déprimes.

-Je suis amoureux et jaloux, certes. Mais je ne déprime pas.

Ils se fixèrent, l'un avec un air renfrogné, l'autre avec une expression blasée.

-Tu sais…, reprit la jeune fille. Il y a des rumeurs.

-Il y a toujours des rumeurs.

-Sauf que ce coup-ci, elles te concernent.

-Ça devait bien arriver un jour.

-Grand frère… L'école toute entière, _Kiku y compris,_ est d'accord pour dire que tu es en pleine phase de chagrin d'amour ; ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le club de journalisme ne lance une enquête pour savoir « qui ». Or, je te rappelle qu'Elizabeta, en bonne petite cumularde, compte le journalisme parmi ses activités et qu'elle mettra inévitablement son propre club à contribution. Tu penses que tu auras l'air de quoi quand les Otakus, _desquels Kiku fait partie,_ découvriront le pot-aux-roses ?

-Je n'en pense rien. Je mange.

La jeune fille, lèvres pincées, commençait à perdre patience. Soudain, elle eut une idée. S'efforçant de ne pas sourire, elle soupira lourdement.

-Quelle sorte de _femmelette_ se morfond sur un râteau qu'elle n'a pas encore pris ? Mon Dieu, je te croyais tellement plus courageux que ça, mais en fait, tu es si _lâche_ … Dire que tu vas laisser Francis faire _ce qu'il veut_ de Kiku sans rien tenter ! Que c'est _faible_ …

Bon, c'était Erika, sa petite sœur chérie, mais Vash refusa d'en entendre davantage et la jeta dehors sans prendre le temps de noter le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait lorsqu'il claqua la porte.

[… … …]

Le soir tombait quand le suisse arriva au club de jardinage. Le blond était remonté comme une pendule ; il n'était ni lâche ni faible et il comptait bien le prouver. Il chercha le japonais et, lorsqu'il le trouva, il l'attrapa par le bras, le tirant pour l'entraîner à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Il sentait ses joues chauffer. Lorsqu'il jugea que personne n'était plus susceptible d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire, il lâcha le brun et lui fit face. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et planta son regard dans celui de l'autre jeune homme, prenant une grand inspiration.

-J-je suis a-am-m-moureux d-de t-toi.

Noooon ! Pas le bégaiement ! Vash venait d'entendre son honneur voler en éclats aussi violemment qu'un verre explose lorsqu'il tombe, et de voir sa crédibilité se casser la gueule aussi magistralement qu'Elizabeta avait l'habitude d'écraser son poing dans la figure de Gilbert. Il baissa les yeux.

-A-alors j-je m-me d-demandais si t-tu n'a-n'a-n'accepterais p-pas d-de…

C'était le moment d'arrêter les frais, genre… maintenant.

-… sortir a-avec m-moi.

Et merde. Si la honte était une personne, elle serait en train de faire faire demi-tour à son cheval pour asséner à l'ennemi le coup de grâce. Kiku ne disait rien, le fixant, pantois. Puis il laissa tomber carnet et stylo et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, attrapa le visage du suisse pour l'embrasser. Le blond cligna stupidement des yeux, peinant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, avant d'enfin décroiser ses bras pour en entourer le japonais. Le soleil crépusculaire embrasa les jardins, illuminant le parterre de cyclamens devant lequel le couple se trouvait. Voilà qui était un bon présage.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Voilà, ça faisait pas mal de temps que je voulais écrire sur ce couple et je suis contente d'avoir enfin eu l'inspiration ! J'espère vous avoir fait passer un agréable moment ! Ah, et si le parterre devant lequel ils se trouvent est « un bon présage », c'est car en langage des fleurs, le cyclamen symbolise la force et la durabilité des sentiments !**


End file.
